


Migraines

by MissingSkeleton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I have a drabble in the works where reader is trans so look forward to that, If anyone wants more like this then lemme know, Jack is a very caring bf and is what I need in my life I s2g, No Smut, No critiques please!, One Shot, Other, Reader suffers from chronic migraines, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, That means everyone gets to have fun feeling loved, There is no gender mention!, comments welcome just no critique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingSkeleton/pseuds/MissingSkeleton
Summary: You suffer with chronic migraines, your boyfriend Jack comes in just in time.





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Okok I know I know I need to finish my other fic too (warning if you haven't read it, it isn't awesome. I'm considering rewriting it already lol). I've been struggling a LOT health wise lately and am working on finishing it up. This was something I wrote really quick because I wanted something more fluffy but I'm still angry at my health. Hopefully y'all like this! I enjoyed writing it for sure.

          Your knew it was coming. Your neck was stiff and your vision was flickering between light and dark. The pain had yet to hit you so you grabbed a large water bottle and a cold washcloth before heading very slowly to your bedroom, turning off the lights. Tucking yourself under the blankets you pulled your phone to you and turned the brightness down as far as it'd go and sent Jack a quick message.  
           _'Hey, just a warning, if I don't respond tonight I'm struggling with a migraine. Love you. Stay safe out there babe.'_ There was no response before the ache in your head started getting too intense for you to keep looking at your phone. Slow responses always made you nervous, but he always responded when he was was able so it wasn't as nerve wracking as it could be you suppose. You set the phone down and laid the washcloth over your eyes. It wasn't long before you drifted off to sleep for the first time.

          When you woke up again, the pain in your head was mildly annoying at best. You tossed and turned from side to side while the pressure built behind your forehead. There was a loud buzz next to you and you threw your arm over yourself to your phone, determined to check the message. It was Jack.  
           _'Alright hun. You try to eat if you can walk, I'll be home tomorrow in the very early morning. Love you too.'_ It took five minutes of effort to keep your eyes open enough to read it but it brought a smile to you nonetheless. The pain in your head grew worse by the moment. You managed to fall asleep again despite it.

          Stabbing pain woke you up again. At first you shot up to a sitting position, filled with a sense of dread and panic. It took few seconds before you recognised it as the pain in your head making you queasy. You felt like you were going to throw up, your head was pounding so hard you couldn't stand up. You curse yourself for forgetting to refill your migraine meds with Dr. Zeigler. Sleep takes you by force this time, your body responding in kind to the sheer amount of pain building in your head.  
          The next time you wake up it's because you needed to throw up. You managed to stand up long enough to rush to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet before gagging. Tears streamed down your face, your head pounding, stomach cramping, body and joints confused by the pain. You hear a door open.

          "Babe?" It's Jack's voice.  
          You don't get the chance to respond before getting sick again. You hear a soft 'ah' from your boyfriend and the main door shuts softly, still sounding deafening to you. His footsteps were heavy and painful to hear. Jack walks through the bathroom door and kneels down next to you, resting a hand carefully on your shoulder and rubbing small circles with his thumb.  
          "Hey babe. I got your medicine, figured you'd need it," Jack whispered, which you were grateful for. You both sat there for half an hour before you'd thrown up enough that your headache had gone down and you were sure you wouldn't get sick again too soon. Jack got your water bottle for you and you took the medicine before he helped you back into your bed. You tucked yourself in next to him, resting your head on his chest to fall asleep again, the pain in your head nothing more than a dull throb.  
          You were the first one to wake in the afternoon, glad to find Jack still under you snoring lightly. You were also glad to find your migraine seemed to reduce to just a minor headache, still a dull pain but not near as bad as it was. Jack stirred shortly after you woke, and you smiled at him.  
          "Morning sunshine," You said  
          "I should be saying that to you," Jack teased, shifting himself under you to be able to look at you better.  
          "You feeling better now?" He asked and you nodded.  
          "Good." Jack's voice was still groggy and full of sleep.  
          You curled up into Jack even more, tucking your face into the crook of his neck and wrapping your arms around his torso. The smile on your face only grew when you felt Jack wrap his arms back around you.  
          “I love you,” You said, voice muffled by your position.  
          “I love you too,” Jack responded, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
